As shown in FIG. 1, a condenser 10 of a cooling system, a radiator 20 of an engine cooling system, and an intercooler 30 that cools oversupplied air in a turbocharger engine are disposed in the front end of a vehicle to cool the running wind that flows into the engine compartment when the vehicle is traveling.
In general, condenser 10 is disposed at the very front, radiator 20 is disposed closely behind condenser 10, and intercooler 30 is disposed parallel to sides of condenser 10 and radiator 20 in a side-by-side manner shown in the figure.
Further, a cooling fan 40 that sucks air and sends the air to the engine is disposed behind radiator 20.
Therefore, when the vehicle is traveling, the running wind that flows into the vehicle through a radiator grill and holes formed at the lower portion of a bumper cover cools a coolant, cooling water, and an intake air by taking heat from the heat sinks while passing through condenser 10, radiator 20, and intercooler 30.
On the other hand, as cooling performance of condenser 10 is improved, interior cooling of the vehicle is improved, such that radiator 20 can more effectively prevent overheat of the engine and charging efficiency of intercooler 30 is improved, and as result, the engine power is increased and the fuel consumption is decreased.
Therefore, it is preferable to increase the areas of the radiator grill or the holes of the bumper cover to improve the cooling performance of the heat sinks.
However, the radiator grill and the bumper cover make the front appearance of the vehicle, such that they are important factors in design of the front appearance of the vehicle. Accordingly, increasing the areas of the holes restricts design and it is a design trend to decrease the areas of the holes.
Therefore, since it is difficult to sufficiently increase the areas of the holes, cooling performance of the heat sinks, engine cooling, and engine power may decrease fuel consumption may increase.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.